


A Pleasant Surprise

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an "Imagine Your OTP" prompt.  Spock, planning to spend all night in the science labs, returns to catch Jim masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was: "Imagine person A of your OTP catches person B masturbating alone in their room. Person B is ashamed at first and tries to stutter out an apology; after several failed attempts Person A just smiles and crawls into bed with them."

Spock was going to be in the science labs all night.  They had discovered an unusual flower on the planet Sirion, and Spock and Sulu were running experiments on it, as they thought it might have some medicinal properties beneficial to humans.  Jim was all for scientific discovery, and he would never deprive Spock of his much-loved lab time, but Jim was horny.

He’d tried ignoring it, doing paperwork, and taking a cold shower, but after all that he found himself lying underneath the covers---hard.  Sighing, he pushed off his boxers and gently gripped himself, closing his eyes as he imagined Spock’s hand on him, Spock’s voice in his ear, Spock’s hot dick inside of him.

He let out a choked-off moan as he stroked slowly up and down, occasionally squeezing, causing his hips to jerk off the mattress.  He squirted some lube onto his hand and worked faster, sliding his fist expertly over his aching dick.

He could feel his abdominal muscles tighten as he tugged.  “Spock,” he breathed, working himself even harder.

“Jim,” Spock answered in a growl.  Jim let go of himself with a half-groan, half-yelp as he saw Spock standing a few feet from the bed.

“I---I thought you were in the labs all night,” he managed.

“I thought I would return, as our cultures must grow overnight.”

“Oh,” Jim said lamely.  Spock stared pointedly at his erection, which was still flushed and leaking.  “I’m sorry,” Jim started.  “I thought you weren’t coming back and I was horny and---.”

“Do not apologize,” Spock interrupted.  “Witnessing you pleasuring yourself was quite arousing.”  Spock began undressing and landed on his knees on the bed.

“Yeah?” Jim asked, smiling and shifting so he could help Spock with his clothes.  “You like the sight of me stroking my dick, imagining your hand on me?”  Spock let out a quiet growl.  “One day I’m gonna jerk off for you, Spock.  You’re gonna stand there and watch as I touch myself, and you’re not gonna be allowed to do anything until I come.”

Spock wanted nothing more than to fuck Jim into the mattress at that very moment, but he didn’t think Jim would survive the prep, and the last thing Spock wanted to do was hurt him.  So he flopped onto his back and pulled Jim over him, letting their cocks rub together.  “Spock, I’m not gonna last.  I was so fucking close when you came in.”

“I do not mind, Jim.  Please.”

Jim nodded, gasping through his open mouth, and gathered some lube onto two of his fingers.  He prepared Spock quickly, as Spock’s pain tolerance was so much higher than a human’s, and after a few minutes he was pushing inside, groaning and letting his head drop to Spock’s shoulder.  “Spock,” he croaked.

“Jim,” Spock answered, and in the next moment Jim was humping desperately.

“Oh, God, Spock,” Jim groaned.  “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Let go, ashayam,” Spock prompted, and Jim yelled as he came, shaking on top of Spock.  Spock followed shortly after, stroking himself to orgasm.

“Damn,” Jim said, pulling out and cleaning them both up.  “That was...a pleasant surprise,” he finished.

“Indeed.”

“Hey, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

Jim smiled where he was curled up against Spock’s side.  “Next time I’ll come visit you in the labs and we can fuck there.”

“I do not believe that would be sanitary.”  Jim snorted against Spock’s hot skin.  “It would, however, be a pleasant surprise.”


End file.
